


Hide and Go Make Jihoon Panic

by kingmxnghxx (mydnightashes)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Frustrated Jihoon, Hide and Seek, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad Jihoon, Soonyoung makes up for it though dont worry, coups and dk are super minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydnightashes/pseuds/kingmxnghxx
Summary: Lee Jihoon was a man of many talents.Finding Soonyoung in a game of hide and seek was not one of them.





	Hide and Go Make Jihoon Panic

"Have you seen Soonyoung?"

 

"Sorry, I haven't seen him."

 

"Oh, it's okay, thank you..."

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon had already asked 10 members where Soonyoung was, and no one knew where he was. He suddenly disappeared from the house after him and the rest of the performance unit arrived back home after practice.

"Are you sure he's not anywhere near here? He was supposed to stay at home this whole time!" the shortest one frustratingly groaned, dragging a hand down his face.

Seungcheol clasped him on the back, trying to calm him down. "Don't worry Jihoon, he's probably out eating food with the ahjumma down the street. He'll be back."

"It's been _2 fucking hours_ Cheol, I can't find him anywher-" Jihoon retaliated, but was cut off with a pillow to his face. "What the hell?! Seokmin!"

"Jihoon, if he's not back in an hour, that's when you panic. For now, just get some rest. It'll be okay, don't worry." Jihoon looked up at Seungcheol who gave him a nod. "He's right you know..."

Jihoon shoved Seungcheol's arm off of him and bitterly walked out of the room.  _"Stupid Soonyoung with your stupid games and your stupid attractive smile that convinced me to do this in the first place_ _sure..."_

 

He didn't notice Seungcheol and Seokmin nod and smile at each other after he left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Soonyoung's great idea to play a game of hide and seek. Jihoon shouldn't have complied, but he was too weak for Soonyoung's cute smile.

 

"Jihoon Jihoon Jihoon Jihoon Jihoon Jihoon Jihoon Jihoon-" Soonyoung repeatedly yelled that morning, bursting into his bedroom unannounced. "Will you play hide and seek with me? Pleeeaasseee?"

Jihoon sat up from his bed, groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Why do you want to play hide and seek at 8 in the morning on our day off you idiot?" he moaned, throwing a pillow to Soonyoung and crawling back under his bedsheets. Soonyoung quickly pulled the blankets off of him and shook his shoulders at the speed of light. "Not now! But after lunch, when the Performance Unit and I get back from practice at the studio. It'll just be limited to the house please please please, no one wants to do it with me!"

Jihoon didn't wanna look up from his pillow because he know that Soonyoung was pouting, and he knew that he couldn't resist Soonyoung's pouts. (Well, Soonyoung in general.)

"Not even Seokmin would do it with you?"

"He said no.

 

Jihoonie please??? For me~" _Damnit. The voice._

"Fine." the shorter one mumbled into his pillow, refusing to look up. Jihoon could already picture the smile on Soonyoung's face. "What did you say?" _God, you can feel his smile illuminating the whole room, what even._ "I said yes, okay, just text me when it's going to start and make sure you're just in the house."

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN! THANKS JIHOON, YOU ARE THE BEST!" Soonyoung gave Jihoon's small body (still curled up into a ball on his bed) a tight squeeze before running out of the room.

 

A few minutes later, Jihoon heard another set of footsteps walk into his room and approach his bed. "You really need to stop giving into to Soonyoung's childish needs, you know?"

"No I don't, shut up."

 

* * *

 

 

Now it's been over 2 hours and Jihoon still couldn't find Soonyoung anywhere. Their apartment wasn't even that big so Jihoon had no idea where else in the world Soonyoung could have hid. He even called some of their staff at the office to check if Soonyoung was being a brat and hiding there but to no avail, he was still missing.

In short, Jihoon was having a mental breakdown.

 

_What happened to Soonyoung?_

 

_What if he got into an accident while hiding from me?_

 

_Oh my god this is all my fault._

 

_Why can't I even find him this is just a stupid game of hide and seek anyways how hard is that supposed to be?_

 

 

Jihoon was pacing his bedroom, thoughts spiraling into his head as he tried not to let his emotions get to him. "I will find him. I will find him. I will find him." _No you won't._ "SHUT UP, I WILL." he blinked out his tears as he let out his anger and furiously kicked the door of his closet, which made a loud "Ouch!" sound out of it, shocking Jihoon.

"What the..." he pulled open the door to find Soonyoung sitting on the floor of his closet, playing a game on his phone. "Jihoonie! You finally found me!" the taller one stood up and stepped out of the closet, rubbing his thighs from Jihoon's kick. "It took you so long to find me really, I was in there for _hours_ I thought you were never going to find me..."

Jihoon couldn't really think properly at that moment. He just shoved Soonyoung hard on the shoulder and ran back to his bed, hiding under his blanket and hugging his pillow tightly, burying his face into it so Soonyoung couldn't see him cry. "I hate you..." his voice trembled.

The room was silent for a moment, he almost thought Soonyoung left, but then he suddenly felt the bed tip down with a new weight on it. Soonyoung's hand rested lightly on his head which peeked out of the blanket fort. "Were you really that worried?" Soonyoung asked, caressing Jihoon's hair, waiting for him to calm down.

Jihoon didn't move for a while, and the room was just filled with the sounds of the two of them breathing.

"I thought you were in trouble. You could have really been missing and, and _how_ could I live knowing you, you, you were-" Jihoon couldn't finish his statement but Soonyoung cut him off anyways, moving his hands to the blanket to lift it up, crawling under the blanket to embrace Jihoon in a backhug.

"I'm sorry for hiding from you." Soonyoung whispered into Jihoon's ear as he held Jihoon's hand in the embrace.

"It was just a game Soonyoung, it doesn't matter..."

"Jihoonie, I'm not done. I'm sorry for making you worry and panic over me. You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay."

"But it's okay now."

"Okay."

"I'm here now, okay?" Soonyoung lightly pressed his lips to the back of Jihoon's neck, making him purr a little.

"Okay." He tightened his grip on Soonyoung's hand as the arms wrapped tighter around him.

"I won't leave you anymore, okay?"

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is my first SoonHoon fic! These two are definitely my favorite ship in seventeen (SRSLY THEY DESERVE MORE FICS THAN THIS, WHERE IS THE JUSTICE?)
> 
> anyways I have a twitter account where I post a few more drabbles and headcanons too you can check it out if you want @mydnightashes thanks for reading! (:


End file.
